A Fox's Good Vibe
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. The students didn't think that they needed a new teacher, but when the teacher is a hot spiky blond haired blue eyed young man with whisker-marks, then the girls are all for it, though the students have to wonder, why does Mr. Uzumaki call himself a part-time teacher, also how did he gain such a hot body and who'll end up with him. Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching some of episode 1 of Good Vibes, it got me thinking of this possible one-shot.**

**Also there are novels and comics if anyone thinks the episodes are too short, you can also add Indiana Jones movies and Uncharted Series into the mix, that way no-one gets stuck with a short story.**

**I also edited it a bit since I forgot to mention that Naruto is a part-time history teacher, he's only filling in for Mrs Teets for a short period.**

**A Fox's Good Vibes**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Classroom**

The class was waiting for their teacher, though the tubby boy called Montgomery Brando, nicknamed Mondo, was trying to chat-up a girl named Jeena, though unfortunately a punk known as Turk, who wanted to have his way with Jeena, she was about to stop them until.

"Alright stretch, don't pick on the kid, it makes ya look like an idiot!"

A voice from the classroom door called out, walking into the classroom was a tall spiky-haired blond young man, wearing a nice grey suit, white shirt and an orange tie, carrying a suitcase and wearing glasses, though what really caught them, mostly the girls, were his bright blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks.

The punk known as Turk felt insulted, "Oh yeah, what're you gonna do about man!"

The blond just stares at the punk, the stare puts the punk off, making him back down, almost like he was being stared at by a wild animal, ready to tear him apart, once Turk unconsciously made it to his seat, the blond stopped staring, making the class shocked at such an act, though the girls had blushes at such a commanding and intimidating look.

The blond began writing on the board, once done he looks back at the students, "Alright class, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, for a few weeks I'll be your history teacher, part-time, do any of you have any questions."

Most of the students hands shot up, mostly the girls, all Naruto did was point to one of them, with the girl asking, "Are you married!?"

This caused a few of the girls to giggle, which Naruto smiled awkwardly at, but answered none the less, "Ur, nope, no, I'm single."

Most of the girls hands went down, but Naruto picked another girl with her hand up, though when he looked at her, "I-I forgot, you're so gorgeous, and my head is spinning, I'm sorry god!" This caused some of the class to giggle at, since she was rubbing the bridge of her nose in embarrassment.

The blond known as Milan put her hand up, which Naruto gave her the okay, "I have a very important question, and it's a two-parter, um, the first part of the question is, did a scientist make you in a lab, and the second part of the question is, can I stick my tongue down your throat please."

(A.N. Got this from Grown Ups 2, since both movies are funny.)

This caused most to laugh, though Naruto holds his hands up, stopping the laughter, though he had a uncomfortable smile, "Alright, alright, calm down please, while I am flattered that you girls might be interested in me, I'm a teacher first, so that means no student/teacher relationships of any kind, sorry but it's the rules."

When he said that the girls began to complain in protest, but Naruto quickly calmed them down, "Alright, so I THINK I answered the questions for the girls, what about the guys, anything you guys want to ask me!?"

Here Woodie put his hand up, "Ur yeah, like, where's Mrs. Teets!?" That get everyone's attention, making them curious for the mobile teacher.

Naruto nodded his head, pulling an uncomfortable face, "Yeah~ she actually had to go into hospital for something, I'm not sure what, but from what the principle told me it was for something very private, so~ for the time being I'll be your teacher." That got the students to realise that it's best if they don't ask ether.

The new kid called Mondo put his hand up as well, making Naruto point at him, "Um, you said that you're our teacher, right, but at the end you said part-time, what does that mean!?"

That question got the other students puzzled as well, but Naruto's answer was even more puzzling, "Sorry, but that question is of a more, private affair, since I've gotta have a life outside of teaching." That made the students curious about their new teacher.

Unfortunately, the class had no choice but to continue the lesson since the Q&A was finished.

**After Class**

The students had finished their lessons for the day and were heading towards their homes, they couldn't take their minds off of the STD lessons, though they were thankful that their teacher, Naruto, was only doing a part-time thing with the STD lessons since they want to get their minds off of the horrors of it, who knows maybe listening to Naruto talk about dead old guys will be much better than that, especially since it was in 3D, but anyway, the students began heading for the beach to surf.

As they were surfing, suddenly a certain teacher, without his glasses, was riding on a orange board with a red spiral on it, showing that it was a custom board, but the girls weren't eyeing the board, their teacher had a body that looks like it was sculptured from marble, with Naruto having the perfect physic of both a swimmer and a runner, along with a perfect pack of eight pack-abs, with a lot of the people knowing it was extremely difficult to gain eight packs, never mind a six pack.

Once he arrived on the beach, the girls just couldn't take their eyes off him, though they did when everyone heard a yell, Naruto looks towards the yell and saw both his students, with the punk from before getting ready to hit the tubby kid, deciding to put a stop to it, Naruto appears behind the punk, showing how no-one noticed him because of the scene the punk was making.

Gripping the punks shoulder, Naruto adds a little pressure, "Alright nimrod, that's enough, don't go blaming a new surfer, it makes you look foolish."

Turk was groaning in pain, while for Naruto it was only a "little" pressure, for the punk, it felt like his shoulder was caught in a vice, "O-Okay teach, I-I'll, like, leave off him, alright!?"

Though when the punk looked at Naruto, the teacher gave a raised eyebrow, which Turk knows what it means, looking back at the tubby kid, the punk says, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be angry at a newb practising."

With that Naruto lets the punk go, allowing him to walk away while rubbing his shoulder, Naruto walks towards his board and began heading to his car, never noticing that Jeena was watching him.

While Naruto was putting his board away, Mondo and Woodie went up to him, with Mondo asking, "Hey Mr Uzumaki, how'd you do that, it was awesome!?" With Woodie nodding in agreement.

Naruto just chuckles, having finished putting his board away on the hood of his car. (A.N. Not gonna describe the car since someone can think of something for it.)

Looking towards the two teens, Naruto replied, "I had plenty of time travelling around to deal with that sort of thing, also when we're not in school just call me Naruto, anyway, how about after I put some clothes on, I give you two a ride back to your houses, since it's better than walking."

The teens were happy at having such a cool teacher helping them out, so once Naruto finished, the three hopped into the car and began to cruise back to their homes, first was Woodie, with him waving goodbye, then it was Mondo, though the two didn't know that Mondo's mom had just gotten back to the house herself.

As Mondo entered the house, he looks to his teacher, "Come on in Naruto, I'll get ya a drink as a thanks for saving me from Turk earlier."

Figuring there shouldn't be a problem, Naruto accepted the invite, though as he was waiting for Mondo to return with his drink, Mondo's mom, Babs Brando, entered the room, wearing just a towel, showing she had just finished in the shower, though she then spotted Naruto sitting on her sofa.

She was about to question/attack him for entering her house without permission, that is until her son entered the living room, "Here ya go Naruto, hope ya like raspber-! MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN JUST A TOWEL IN FRONT OF MY TEACHER!?"

Hearing this, Babs was shocked at the question/yell, so she went to get her clothes on, when she entered the living room again, with Mondo apologising for her, his teacher just waved it off saying it wasn't really anybodies fault, just bad timing, which was a plus for Babs.

"So~ you're a teacher at my son's school, I must say it's surprising to meet such a young man being a teacher."

Gaining the attention of both males, Naruto stood up from the sofa, "Actually, I'm just a part-time teacher, anyway sorry about before, I guess we should've announced our arrival or something, just to make sure someone was home, I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was holding his hand out to shake her own, which she was happy to return, "Nice to meet you Mr Uzumaki, I'm Babs Brando, just call me Babs."

Gaining a smile in return, which caused the mother to blush slightly, "As long as you can call me Naruto then it's fine."

This caused the two to laugh at their slight humour, "So Naruto, if you're a teacher, part-time, what do you do for the rest of your days?"

Naruto just smirks, "Sorry, but that's private, I hope you can understand."

This left Babs even more curious about the mysterious part-time teacher, though before she knew it the three were joking and laughing, though soon it was time for Naruto to leave, with mother and son saying bye to him.

It didn't take Naruto long to reach his home, once he got there he made himself comfortable.

"(sigh!) This whole teacher job might not be as bad as it seems, though I get the feeling that some of the girls from my class aren't gonna take no for an answer, but if anything did happen, I'm just glad I've got my healing factor, though I still miss my friends from Konoha, it can't be helped that I'm in another world."

As you've figured, Naruto Uzumaki is a dimensional traveller, but it wasn't by choice, it was during his fight with Sasuke when he was 13 years old, when he arrived in this world he couldn't use any of his chakra, it was still there, but it was like something was blocking it, though he was thankful he still had his fast healing, after realising this he had no choice but to study, where he ended up getting a doctrinal degree in archaeology and history, hoping to see if someone else from his world ended up where he was, but so far he was the only one.

Who knows what will happen to Naruto Uzumaki now that he's a teacher in a California High School.

**The End.**

**There you have it, a Naruto/Good Vibes Crossover where Naruto's a teacher, as you might be able to tell, I made Naruto into an Indiana Jones type of teacher, only with a more Uncharted type of adventure for him in the future, since there's no Nazis, but hopefully someone will adopt this idea.**

**Also as for the pairing(s) I'll leave that up to whoever adopts.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto or Good Vibes **(Or Indiana Jones Or Uncharted.)


	2. Chapter 2

**So I figured I'd throw this chapter in with the Naruto/Good Vibes Crossover, since I felt everyone would enjoy it, this is just a filler since Good Vibes was cancelled by MTV after 12 episodes, but this'll give people an idea of how Naruto should be like if anyone is interested in adopting.**

**This chapter doesn't mean that I'll be making more chapters, it's still up for adoption.**

**A Fox's Good Vibe**

**Chapter 2**

**A Scholastic Adventure**

**South America**

It's been a few weeks since Naruto became a history teacher for the California High School, during that time Spring Break happened where a couple of students began using floats in the sea to actual be able to drink, though like with all students that are involved with alcohol things got out of hand fast, but luckily Naruto was there to stop things by popping a couple of the floats, causing a chain reaction to the rest, he also had to help his student Jeena from the floats by taking her back to his place to sleep off the booze, though the problem was she ended up taking her clothes off and was laying naked in his bed, she tried to get him to be with her but he managed to get her to lay down to sleep, though after she woke up, unfortunately she had a powerful headache, but she remembered what she did and gave the teacher a peck on the cheek for not trying anything with her.

Along with Babs gaining even more respect for Naruto, seeing as he stopped the kids from going overboard and protected a girl from making a mistake.

With that out the way, Naruto had a visit from the principle during a lesson, who passed him some yellow worn out papers, quickly giving them a look through, being careful not to tear them, he looked towards the principle for confirmation who gave him a nod.

With that, Naruto found himself in the jungle, wearing a pair of hiking boots, breathable jeans, a cotton shirt, a leather jacket over it and a cotton fedora hat to protect his head from the sun, while having a satchel, a custom made whip on his left along with holster with a handgun underneath it. (A.N. I would like to point out that the hat and outfit are perfect to prevent heatstroke since cotton breathes, the weapons are for obvious reasons.)

(A.N. I'm gonna skip the whole jungle and temple part because it's pretty much the same as the movie.)

Naruto had just made it past the blow pipe wall, the walls were crumbling around him, he just made it to the man who was on the other side of the hole, unfortunately the leg gave way even more, causing the man and whip to fall on to the floor on the other side, but Naruto was stuck.

Asking for the whip the man asked for the idol, telling Naruto that there was no time, having no choice Naruto tossed the man the idol, but the man just dropped the whip, saying goodbye in his native language.

This caused Naruto to have no choice but to try and jump the hole, he managed to make it, though he slipped slightly, as he was getting up, "It's a good thing I was a ninja before coming here!" Being grateful to have slightly above average speed and strength than the normal humans in this dimension.

Quickly grabbing his whip, Naruto rushed to the door before it could close, once he got through, Naruto quickly wrapped the whip back up, he was about to make his exit when he nearly bumped into the man, only this time the man was on spikes like the old corpse, causing Naruto to gasp slightly at the sight.

Seeing the idol on the floor, Naruto picked it up, saying "Adios!" To the man before he began running again.

Suddenly rumbling could be heard, looking back Naruto saw a boulder began rolling towards him, having no choice Naruto began running from the giant rock, rushing through spider-webs, he managed to dive outside before the rock could crush him or block the exit.

After his roll from the entrance, Naruto came face to face with spears and arrows, with a lot of the tribes getting ready to stab him, looking around Naruto saw the man that was about to shot him before, only this time, the man falls forward, showing his back was covered in poison darts.

Walking around the man was another man dressed in a safari outfit, he then came face to face with Naruto, "Doctor Uzumaki, again we see that there is nothing you can posses that I can not take away," The man holds his hand out, "and you thought I'd given up."

Slowly, Naruto took his gun from his holster, the Hovitos tribe getting ready to shoot him just in case, Naruto slowly handed the gun to the man, handle first, with the man finishing what he was saying, "You chose the wrong friend, this time it'll cost you." Holding his other hand out this time.

Giving a huff, Naruto slowly passed the idol, "To bad the Hovitos, don't know you the way I do Belloq."

With Belloq replying back, "Yes too bad, you could warn them, if only you spoke Hovitos, (The Hovitos native tongue)." Holding up the idol, causing the natives to bow to him and the idol.

While this was happening, Naruto quickly got up and ran, causing Belloq and the Hovitos to look at where he was running, with Belloq giving the signal for the tribe to go kill him.

While the tribe began running, the man began to laugh at his victory, until he looked closer at the statue, once having a closer look the man became angry and threw the idol against a rock causing the idol to break apart, showing it was a fake, "DAMN YOU UZUMAKI!"

While running Naruto heard the yell, "That's what ya get for trying to steal from an Uzumaki, a prank!" He would've continued celebrating, but right now he had a horde of Hovitos after him.

Managing to breach the jungle, Naruto began running through an open plain with short grass, heading for a river plane, with the pilot pulling at his fishing rod, "JOCK! START THE ENGINE!" Getting the pilot's attention, "GET IT UPPPP!" The pilot saw the natives chasing after Naruto, he was about to try and pull the fish up quickly, "START THE ENGINE!" But had second thoughts and threw the rod away, "START THE ENGINE JOCK!" getting into the pilot seat and starting the plane.

Naruto managed to grab a vine and swung into the river, with the pilot slowly getting the plane to take off, Naruto began swimming towards the plane, managing to not get hit by the spears, darts and arrows, he grabbed the plane leg and climbed aboard the plane, getting into the cockpit as it took off into the air.

Releasing a sigh of relief, his hat soaked by the water, until he felt something moving on his legs, looking down he quickly took his hat off and yelled, "THERE'S A BIG SNAKE IN THE PLANE JOCK!"

With the pilot replying calmly, "Oh That's just my pet snake Reggie!"

Naruto then shouts back, "I HATE SNAKES JOCK, I HATE EM'!" Since having bad experiences with snakes, Naruto had a fear of them now, since he can no longer use chakra to fight snakes off, with his experience with Orochimaru and his snake summons, along with a certain female proctor, Naruto had developed a fear of snakes.

With the pilot replying, "Common, show a little back bone will ya!" With that the plane headed for the nearest airport.

**A Few Days Later**

Naruto, all cleaned and shaven, was now in his suit, back at the high school, wearing his glasses, wrote on the board, "Neo, meaning new and lith- I.T. !" Causing the class to chuckle at that slight mistake, "Meaning stone, alright lets get back to this sight..." Naruto continued the lesson after that slight misspelling.

While doing so, most of his class was filled with girls, along with Mondo and Woodie, since the two boys found Naruto's lessons cool, "However chamber three was undisturbed that was founded in another..."

Suddenly Naruto noticed Milan was slowly blinking at him, with her slowly closing eyes he noticed she wrote, '**Love**' on one eyelid, while on the other she wrote, '**you**' making it spell '**love you**' for him to read, making him pause slightly and blink rapidly in confusion.

Suddenly the bell went off, "Um, a-any questions then," Looking around he noticed there was no hands raised, "No, okay well that's it for today then, um, don't forget Michelson's chapter 4 and 5 for next time, and I WILL be in my office Thursday, but NOT Wednesday!"

As the students left, Naruto noticed the principle, waiting for the students to finally all leave, with Mondo leaving an apple for Naruto on his desk.

Naruto smiled at the headmaster, "I've got it, Belloq thought he had one over on me, but luckily he didn't think I'd have a fake made for such a thing."

The headmaster smiled, "Well done Naruto, the museum will be well pleased with your find, you can have some time off if you want, just to get back into the swing of things again?"

Naruto grabbed the idol from his desk and placed it in the headmaster's hands, since the headmaster was the middleman for Naruto and the museum, Naruto replied, "I might take you up on your offer, it's been sometime since I hit the waves, so I'll be sure to change my clothes and go surfing."

The principle patted Naruto on the back in congratulations, with the two exiting the classroom, with the principle eating the apple that Mondo left.

**Beach**

Naruto was enjoying his time surfing, finally having time to relax, after he was done Naruto and puts his board away in his car, he heads towards a bar, where Babs was working at, once he entered, Babs greeted Naruto, "Oh, hey Naru...!" That is until she saw his chiselled body, where he was showing his eight pack abs, strong looking arms and pecks.

Naruto smiled at the woman, "Hey Babs, nice to see you again after my few weeks away, did anything happen?"

Unfortunately Babs wasn't really listening since her eyes were glued to Naruto's chest, but she quickly shook it off, "Oh nothing much, though I think Mondo and his friend are far too into to their video games."

Hearing this Naruto was slightly surprised, "Strange, last I saw of them they were focusing on the work I gave them today, though I guess they need something to do besides school work."

Babs was happy that Mondo was busy with school work, "Alright, I suppose he and his friend can have sometime from schoolwork, as long as they don't fall behind in it."

With that out of the way, once Babs was on a break, the two enjoyed their time together, chatting and Naruto telling her about what happened in South America, she found it exciting and full of danger, but seeing Naruto here and healthy kept her calm, though Naruto didn't tell her about how he found a blow-dart on the back of his leg, being thankful for his healing factor.

As the two enjoyed their it was time for Naruto to leave, saying goodnight to Babs along the way.

Both parent and teacher never knowing that Mondo and Woodie were finished with their homework and were now going to binge on their games for the next few days.

**The End.**

**There you have it, a Naruto version of Indiana Jones in Good Vibes, you're also probably wondering why Naruto didn't have any high-tech stuff like a mobile phone or something, that's because he was in South America, no reception there whatsoever, so there wasn't really a point for him to take anything like that.**

**Also I wanted to start off this chapter with something involving the spring-break episode, but mostly the temple and the Hovitos, along with Belloq, but more importantly, the snake in the plane, after all Naruto had experience with Orochimaru it shouldbe obvious that he'd have some sort of fear towards snakes, especially now that his chakra is blocked.**

**I also wanted to do the classroom scene as well, since I found that funny too.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Good Vibes. **(Or Indiana Jones.)


	3. Ideas for Whoever Adopts

**I added the last game and movie of Uncharted 4 and Indiana Jones And The Crystal Skull, since I just figured out what may happen, but if anyone wants to change it in someway it's up to whoever adopts.**

**Alright here's some ideas for whoever adopts, these are just ideas mind you, if anyone wants to change them to something else feel free, but like the movies and games, I think Naruto's adventures should be like this:**

**Indiana Jones and the Raiders Of The Lost Ark:**

Where Naruto gets asked by the C.I.A to help them out by stopping some extremist Neo Nazis from finding the Ark, though before that, Naruto went to Jeena's dad to get the Eye Of Ra, where her parents were out at the time for a week trip, where Naruto asked Jeena to help him find the amulet, but while he was up stairs, looking through her dad's stuff, she was actually wearing the amulet because she secretly wanted to spend time with Naruto, to find out more about him, until the Extremists "dropped-by" to "ask" for the amulet, but with Jeena being a California girl she went against them, but Naruto saves her from them, being concerned for her safety, along with her blackmailing him about her house, Naruto had no choice but to take her along, not to mention Jeena wanted to escape from her parents for a while until they've calmed down.

Anyway, long story short, Jeena becomes Naruto's Marion, kinda, for obvious reasons, though Jeena decided to have a break from anymore adventures with Naruto for a long time, along with her parents not being too pleased about their house or her trip, though luckily the C.I.A paid for the damages.

**Next Idea**

**Uncharted 2: Among Thieves:**

While Naruto was in the bar where Babs was working, Naruto was happily having a drink while waiting for Babs to finish her work so he could walk her home safely, until an old associate of his, Harry Finn, dropped in to visit Naruto, telling Naruto about a possible job involving Marco Polo, where he gains Naruto's interest, though not knowing that Babs was listening in on the "story" the two were talking about, though when she gets a phone call from Naruto, who was in a Mongolian Prison, Naruto asked her to go to his bank, where a teller will give her the money to get him out of prison as well as him paying for the trip, since she did want a holiday/vacation away, along with Naruto explaining that she's the most trustworthy person he knows, she went to help him, though when she got there she didn't expect an old girlfriends of Naruto's to try and get him out, with Babs not realising the adventure she's about to go on.

Babs becomes Naruto's Elena, not sure on who'll be Chloe or Victor, maybe they'll just be themselves, it's up to whoever adopts.

**Next Idea**

**Indiana Jones and The Temple Of Doom:**

Due to Naruto finding out about a priceless diamond, he was in a rush to get to China to find it, not realising that Milan was about to visit him for some "tutoring" until she saw movement in his window, where she see's his lips move about China, since she's smarter than she acts, where she uses her Daddy's card to "invite" herself along, thinking it was gonna be a "romantic getaway", never knowing the getaway was a car chase through the streets, being driven by a little kid with blocks on his feet, though on the plus side, Naruto did put his hand between her breasts, though that's to get the antidote that she hid down there, along with the jewel.

On another note, while Naruto doesn't really need the antidote, it does speed the healing along, since he doesn't want to fight the poison while escaping the Chinese mob.

So Milan becomes Naruto's Wilhelmina "Willie" Scott, since I can see Milan being just like her, especially with the insects and room spikes.

**Next Idea**

**Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception:**

Before he took the job as a part-time teacher, a teenager Naruto ended up in Cartagena after a falling out with Henry, where he first meets Victor Sullivan as a young, where at the time, Naruto was visiting the museum to see the antiques of Francis Drakes things, along with Francis's ring, with Victor becoming a mentor to young Naruto, showing Naruto the ropes of being street-smart and teaching him the languages, and other underhanded things, but Naruto had to return to Henry, knowing he needed to try and mend the bridge the two had broke in their argument, though unfortunately, Henry ended up becoming estrange from Naruto, with the two drifting further apart, though Naruto didn't want that but he couldn't really handle Henry's whole focus on the Grail lore.

Remember this was long before the Last Crusade idea so Naruto and Henry had to have some kind of falling out.

After that, adult Naruto, was met with Victor about a deal going down about the ring Naruto took from the museum, with Naruto going along with it, though Babs was at the bar when Naruto and Victor met up, knowing the two were going to pull something, she decides to go with them, with both men having no choice in the matter since she was stubborn.

**Next Idea**

**Indiana Jones And The Last Crusade:**

Naruto's mentor, who had found Naruto when he "arrived", where Henry became a father-figure to Naruto and then adopted him as his own son, sent Naruto his diary containing his notes on the Holy Grail, never knowing another group of Nazi Extremists were planing on trying to find it as well and ended up kidnapping Naruto's mentor, having no choice, Naruto went looking for his father-figure, using the diary to help him, with Henry calling him "Fishcakes", which Naruto hates.

This one would mostly be a Naruto/adopted father only adventure, since someone had to have looked after and taught Naruto, though after the adventure, where Naruto returns to California, he introduces his class to his father, calling Henry dad for the first time in a long while instead of Sir, where during the lesson, both father and son gave the lesson, with each one helping the student on a question.

I figured why change a classic movie by adding someone from Good Vibes, also it'll give an insight on Naruto's past of his upbringing and how he became a part-time teacher.

**Next Idea**

**Uncharted 4: A Thief's End**

After having such amazing adventures, Naruto figured it might be ideal to try his hand at a normal lifestyle, but then just after he finishes his job at school, his long lost adopted brother, Sam, appears out of nowhere, with the two hanging out and Naruto telling him what he's been up to, along with his adventures and what he uncovers, then they go to Bab's bar and relax, having a snack, until Sam tells Naruto about Hector "wanting the gold or Sam gets killed," with Naruto believing Sam since the two grew up as brothers until Henry Jones Senior found Naruto and decided to adopt him, sending him to a highly educated school as well as teaching Naruto himself.

Well, I'm sure everyone gets the idea, though as for the Elena character, I'll leave that up to whoever adopts, though instead of Naruto having a child, he realises that he enjoys the archaeology side of treasure hunting and decides that he'll help Sam out from time to time, but feels more comfortable travelling by himself and goes on some more adventures.

**Next Idea**

**Indiana Jones And The Crystal Skull**

It's been what, 19 years after the Last Crusade, where I can just picture Naruto moving to a university to teach other students, while looking like his Boruto version, minus the short haircut, with his old students moving along with their lives, but end up getting kidnapped by Soviet Enthusiast, wanting to bring back the Russian greatness, which is where he and his "friend" had no choice but to help them find the alien remains, not sure how the nuke-test would fit in but I'm sure someone'll think of something.

Then in comes "Mutt" where he asks Naruto for help in finding his mom, but then they both get chased by Soviet Enthusiast, then end up in the jungle where an older Jeena enters the picture, being just as strong as ever, then Naruto finds out that "Mutt" is really called Naruto Jr, named after his father, which just so happens to be Naruto himself, then Jeena explains how it happened and that Mondo was actually "Mutt's" stepfather, then starts the whole "junior" thing.

Or if whoever adopts they could rename "Mutt" as Henry Junior, after Naruto's adopted father, but it's their choice.

**Ideas**

With each idea having an episode of Good Vibes in between them, since Naruto wouldn't want to go on the next grand adventure right after the first one.

**But these are basically just ideas on how I think the story would go, since the series only has 12 episodes and MTV decided to cancel it for some reason (no idea why), if anyone wants to adopt the story they are more than welcomed to it.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Good Vibes Or Indiana Jones Or Uncharted.**


End file.
